


The Bech family

by Evak_trash01



Series: The Bech Family series [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Embarrassed Even, Even can't shut up about Isak, Fluff, Fluffy family teasing, Isak meets Evens favourite cousins, M/M, Nervous Even, Nervous Isak, No Angst, The cousin Even is closest to loves Isak already, The cousins will love Isak, just pure fluff, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evak_trash01/pseuds/Evak_trash01
Summary: “Hey, Isak?” Even looked nervously over at his boyfriend. “Yes?”“Do you want to meet my family on my mothers' side?”“Sure”Even has some cousins that are like his siblings, Isak finally gets to meet them.This is before they move in together.





	The Bech family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story I have had in my mind for a long time, and I hope you will like it. 
> 
> Also, I did this instead of preparing for my English mid-terms...
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is my 2nd language after Norwegian...

 

Liv got off the phone with her brother Kåre. “Even?” she shouted, and her son came into the living room, looking like he just woke up from a nap. “Yes, mom?” “Your uncle Kåre called, asking if we wanted to come to Kristiansand this weekend? A little bird had also told him that you have a boyfriend and wanted to meet him.” She was smirking at the end of her little speech. “Sure, I’ll… I’ll go and ask Isak if he wants to join us” Liv could both hear and see the nervousness in her baby.

 

“Even, he could never say no to you, not after everything you two have gone through together. Besides, he has already met the other side of the family. That’s where the homophobe is.” Liv said with a sure voice, before mumbling. “I never liked that aunt of yours…” Even chuckled. “I know… It’s just that they are more direct and loud. I just don’t want them to scare him away.” Even looked down at his feet.

 

“I know, sweetheart. But this is also your favourite cousins we are talking about. Matilde probably already loves him, cause you wouldn’t shut up about him and you are very alike. Daniella will love him for just talking to her. Daniel will get along with him just fine! Same goes for Markus! And Maja will probably find something that they can bond over. If there is one person you should be worried about not getting along with Isak, it’s Frederick.  And you never cared about what Frederick though.” Even looked up at his mom and smiled. “Okay, I’ll ask”

\------------------------------

Even walked back to his room, and closed the door behind him. He got quickly up into the bunk bed, beside Isak and smiled at his boy. “What did your mother want?” Isak asked looking up at Even with clear green eyes. “She just wanted to ask and tell me something.” Even wanted to tell Isak a little later, when both were more awake.

They cuddled and kissed for about an hour before Isak decided that he had to study. A history test was just around the corner, and it was not something Isak enjoyed.

 

“Hey, Isak?” Even looked nervously over at his boyfriend. “Yes?” Isak looked up at Even, confusion in his eyes. “Do you want to meet my family on my mothers' side?” Isak’s eyes brighten up at the question. “Sure! I would love to!” Even smiled at Isaks response. "I'll tell my mom that you are in. I know they are so excited to meet you." Isak got brighter after Even said that. "Really?" Isak sounded shy. "Really!" Before Even left the room to tell his mom, he gave Isak 3 sweet kisses. 

"So? You finally asked? He is in?" Liv smiled knowingly. He nodded, his smile the brightest Liv had ever seen. "I have never seen you as happy as when Isak is around. He is really good for you." Even nodded. "Yeah, he is." "We are good for each other." Even and Liv turned to see Isak standing there, a smile on his face. And when Liv thought Evens smile couldn't get any brighter, she was wrong. "You are so sweet, baby!" Even couldn't stop smiling. 

Liv loved that Isak felt comfortable and like a part of the family because he really is. He is like a second son or a perfect son-in-law. 

**\-------------------------------**

Before they knew it, it was Friday. "Hey, Isak! It's a party at Julian's place today, you coming?" Magnus asked as soon as he saw his friends. Isak looked at his friend. "Nope. Today Even, I and his parents are going to Kristiansand. Gonna meet the rest of the family." A proud smile on his face. "No way! Meeting the rest of family? That's awesome!" The boys were proud of Isak for being so open.  

"Halla boys, my baby." Even said once he walked over to the guys and kissed his boy. "Ready to go?" He asks Isak. "Yeah! See ya later, guys." Isak said as he and Even started to walk. "Bye! Have fun!" The guys waved. "They really are the ideal couple." Said Jonas, as they watched the couple leave hand-in-hand.

**\--------------------------------**

"Isak! Even! Ready for a trip to 'The Happy South'?" Liv said when the boys came into the house. "Very! Never been there!" Isak answered with a clear smile. "That's it. Mom, we have to go to Dyreparken tomorrow." Even said with a serious face, before he breaks into a big smile and puts a kiss on Isaks cheek. "Okay lovebirds! Get in the car!" Evens dad, Åge, said as he put the last bag into the car.

The five-hour long trip from Oslo to Kristiansand seemed shorter than normal to Even. Cuddled up with Isak in the backseats whilst listening to music and talking, made the whole trip more fun and better. Before they knew it, they were outside the house of uncle Kåre, aunt Lisa and cousin Matilde. 

**\--------------------------------**

The door to the house was practically thrown open by an excited cousin. "Hey!!!" 15-year-old Matilde stood there with a bright smile, outshining her yellow hoodie. Even remembered how a year ago they had the biggest fight they'd ever have, and he regretted it deeply. The fact that she has forgiven him is incredible. He went over to her carefully. "Even, don't you dare be nervous around me now. I forgave you after you told me about-" She stopped and looked at Isak before the bright smile got even brighter. "You must be the famous Isak that Even can't shut up about. Nice to meet you, I'm Matilde." She said before giving him a tight hug. Isak looked shocked over at Even, whilst hugging Matilde back. Even looked at them with a happy face. His favourite cousin and his boyfriend getting along real quick? Even does not mind.

When they pulled back, Isak nodded. "Yep, that's me." He smiled. Matilde kept the bright smile, before turning to her cousin. "Where is my hug from my favourite cousin and role model?" She said and Even smiled at her before giving her a hug. 

**\--------------------------------**

When they got inside they saw the rest of the family. A 4-year-old old came running up to Even. "Even, Even, Even!" He picked up his baby cousin. "Hi, Daniella! How are you?" She smiled at him. "I'm great!" She saw Isak in the hall and whispered to Even "Who is he?". Even looked at his beautiful boy. "That is Isak, and he is my boyfriend." Daniella did the same thing as Matilde and got a brighter smile. "Do you love him?" "More than anything" Even said with clear honesty in his eyes. She asked him to put her down before running over to Isak. "Hi! I'm Daniella, and you are pretty." Isak looked at her and smiled. He crouched down. "Thank you, so are you." She smiled at the compliment. 

She went back into the living room and sat beside her older sister Maja. Isak came in and stood beside Even. A nervous smile on his face, even after he had met two of Evens eight cousins already. When everyone was inside the living room, Even decided it was time to introduce Isak officially. Just like Daniel and Frederick did when they introduced their lovers to the family for the first time. "Everyone. This is Isak, my boyfriend. Isak this is the craziest side of my family." Everyone waved before Matilde said. "Hey, no one is crazy here, only extremely extra and weird. And I take the cake at that." Isak and Even smiled at her. She was truly the most outgoing.

"Let's take it oldest to youngest, shall we? Once I say your name, give 3 words to describe yourself" This became a tradition some time ago when Frederick introduced his girlfriend Cassandra. Even pointed towards the only brunette in the family. "This is Daniel, he is 25 years old." "Gay, old, mature." The others chuckled at the last word. "Pfft, mature." Mumbled a blonde, shorter version of Daniel. "You are next, Frederick." Even warned his cousin before looking at Isak. "He doesn't behave like it, but he is 23." Isak giggled. "Awesome, normal yet special." They hear a cough for Daniel. "Egoistic" and another cough. Frederick glared. Even chuckled again. He then pointed towards a guy with colourful hair. "That is Markus, he is 21." "Trans, lonely but happy." Markus smiled. Isak looked slightly surprised but happy that Markus was open and smiled back. "After him in the line, it's me. But after that, we skip the two-year age gap and make it a four year. You have already met Matilde. She is 15." Isak smiled at Evens favourite cousin. "Pan, weird and smart, I guess." Everyone nodded at the younger girl version of Even. "She is also the most humble of us. Next is Maja. She is 14. Her birthday is a few days before mine." Even said. "Honest, loud and weird," Maja said and high fived Matilde. Isak realized Maja and Daniella are sisters, after seeing their similarities. From the dark ocean blue eyes to their smiles. "And then there is 4-year-old Daniella." 

When the two boys had sat down on the couch beside Matilde, Even pointed out who was siblings with who. "Daniel, Frederick and Markus are brothers, and Daniella and Maja are sisters. Matilde and I are the only once without siblings, so we always behave like we are actually brother and sister, instead of cousins." Isak smiled. He loved the idea of them behaving as siblings, especially after he realized how similar they look and how similar they can behave.

After dinner, people started to part ways for the evening. Frederick and Daniel live in the same apartment building and left at the same time. Frederick to his girlfriend Cassandra, and Daniel to his boyfriend Philip (Hehehe, did anyone get where I got the names from?). Markus went with his parents back to their place, and Maja and Daniella went with theirs. Liv and Åge joined them because of the too little space in the house to Kåre, Lisa and Matilde. However, Even and Isak stayed. 

When the boys went to bed, Matilde asked Even quicky if she could talk to him. Even had nodded and said sure. Isak went upstairs to the guestroom, nervous of what Matilde would say.

Back downstairs, this time in Matilde's bedroom. "Isak is great. He fits right into the family and he is a sweetheart. Don't you dare let him go, Even." Even had smiled at his cousin's statement. "I wouldn't dare to let go of the man of my dreams, Matilde." He said with a tired, but bright smile. Matilde's eyes widened as she realized something from the past. "Remember over four years ago what I told you, after being extremely pissed cause I didn't like... you know who...?" She asked. "I swear, in four years you'll meet the man of your dreams? Yup, and you were right, Matilde. I love him so much." Even sighted at the end, a sight filled with love for the boy waiting for him in the guestroom. "Go up to him. I'll see ya in the morning. Good night." Matilde smiled at her lovesick cousin. As he was about to leave, he remembered something he told his mom earlier that day. "Hey, Matilde before I go. Wanna join Isak and I to Dyreparken tomorrow?" He asked. Knowing Matilde's inner child will show up pretty quick after the mention of Dyreparken. "Of course!" "Great! Good night!" "Good night!"

**\---------------------------**

When Even got into the guestroom, he found a nervous and fidgeting Isak sitting on the bed. "So, what did she say?" He said as he looked up at Even. His beautiful green eyes filled with worry. "She told that you are great, you fit right into the family, that you are a sweetheart and 'Don't you dare let him go, Even'" Evens smile made the whole statement better. Isak calmed down and smiled brightly. "What did you answer?" "I answered that I wouldn't dare to let go of the man of my dreams." Even sat beside Isak on the bed, and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." "I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Matilde is somewhat based on me. Maja is somewhat based on one of my friends. The others are either made up or have personality traits inspired by someone. I would like to make this a series, what do you think? :)
> 
> Some explanations:  
> 'The Happy South'= A nickname for Southern Norway (Or Agder as it's called), where Kristiansand is.  
> Dyreparken= an amusement park with animals. Directly translated to 'The Zoo'. It's the most family-friendly place to go.


End file.
